


Pollinating Family

by SSup



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Inflation, Double Penetration, F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSup/pseuds/SSup
Summary: In a universe where all of team RWBY and their mothers are related! See the story of how this incestuous family came to be and where it all started.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Kali Belladonna, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Ruby Rose, Raven Branwen/Ruby Rose/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Ruby Rose/Summer Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Summer Rose (RWBY), Ruby Rose/Summer Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Willow Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Willow Schnee/Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Winter Schnee, Willow Schnee/Winter Schnee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	1. Prologue

A girl named Ember was laying on a massive mattress big enough for over nine people to sleep on. The girl had long; wavy orange hair with a cowlick at the top and silver eyes. Her breasts were large; round I-cups and her ass and thighs were voluptuous. She wore long sleeved button down pajamas, the buttons looking like they were about to burst from the voluptuous mounds they covered.  
  
"I-I can't take it!" Ember said as she looked down her pajama pants, eyes locked on a large bulge that was going to tear through the garments if she didn't do something soon. The girl slid her pajama pants and panties below her crotch, revealing a large; girthy, erect cock standing tall and painfully stiff. The cock was as long as the average futanari's, long enough to not only reach her mouth, but even be able to give herself a blow job if she was flexible enough.  
  
Ember stared at her thick shaft, anxiously biting her knuckle as she tried to restrain herself. No matter how hard she tried to restrain her impatience, she couldn't help but feel the heat of excitement swell more and more inside her as she stared at the precum flowing from her tip. "I know I'm supposed to wait... but..." Ember lifted her arm, her hand being raised towards her cock tip. The girl extended out her finger, the tip of her finger slowly approaching the tip of her cock. "If I just relieve myself a tiny bit-" Right before her finger could even make the slightest touch against her cock, a portal opened in front of the bed; making Ember jump from fear.  
  
Walking out of the portal was a naked, cum stained woman with black hair, red eyes, and a face identical to one of Ember's mothers and her own visage. Their bodies were also identical, except the dark haired woman had more voluptuous features, and her supple; round breast were M-cups. "Just because you have so many sisters, doesn't mean I don't have my eye on all of you." The woman said with a sexy smirk.  
  
"G-Grandma Raven!" Ember exclaimed with an embarrassed blush. The portal still remained as two other naked; cum stained women entered. The first was a woman cleaning the cum off her body with a towel who was the spitting image of Ember's other mother, her hair black as knight and becoming a dark crimson on the edges, her breast were round; supple I-cups while her ass and thighs were also voluptuous. Though despite being the spitting image of one of her mothers, one key difference was that this woman was a wolf faunas with grey wolf ears and tail. The second woman was an amber-eyed cat-faunas with black hair, tail, and pair of ears. The cat faunas, just like the rest of the family had voluptuous proportions, with supple round G-cups, thick thighs, and a massive unrivaled ass that was known only as the Bellabooty. "Grandma Summer, Graunt Kali! Did you finish!?" Ember asked with anxious impatience. Despite the woman in front of Ember were her grand relatives, they still looked like they were in their prime, to the point her grandmas could have been mistaken for her actual mothers.  
  
"Yeah, and now I need some time to recharge," Kali said with a tired, yet pleasured smile as she finished cleaning herself and plopped down on the bed.  
  
"And before you ask dear, the answer is no," Kali said with a teasing smile as gave the towel to Summer to clean herself.  
  
"B-But if I wait any longer, I think my erection will burst on it's own!" Ember said with a horny whine.  
  
"You know the rules fire cracker," Raven smirked as Summer gave her the towel to clean herself with. As Raven cleaned herself, Ember could feel the strain on her girthy cock tighten as she witnessed Raven groping her assets as she wiped the seed off her breasts and ass. "You have to wait for your mothers."   
  
"C'mon, just a quickie to calm my shaft," Ember said as she rubbed her thighs together. More precum leaked from the tip of her dick as she eyed on the GILFs before her. "It is my birthday after all."  
  
"And it's also your sisters' birthdays as well, and you have to wait your turn like the rest of them," Raven said as she lied down next to Ember.  
  
"How much longer is it going to take?" Ember said, making quiet moans as she felt her shaft stiffen more and more, especially with Raven's massive breast pushing against her sides.  
  
"Well I used my portal semblance to satisfy all of you as fast as I could; if everyone else is choosing to take their sweet time, I think it may take a while," Raven said with an apologetic mien.  
  
"Aw man," Ember said, hurting as she had to hold her lust.  
  
"I think I might have an idea," Summer said with a sweet, motherly smile as she lied down next to the other side of Ember. "How about we distract you with something to get sex off the mind, perhaps we can strike up a conversation, or tell a story?"  
  
"That just might work. Who knows? You're dick might soften up too?" Raven said.  
  
Ember pondered, knowing she couldn't satisfy herself in anyway until her mother's arrived, she figured distracting herself was the only real option available. "Alright, I guess we could try it, but what should we talk about?"  
  
Both Summer and Raven looked at each other, considering their options. "Hmm, nothing really comes to mind, you got any ideas Summer?" Raven asked.  
  
"Kind of, but I fear I'll boor the poor girl," Summer said.  
  
"I think I have the perfect story to tell," Kali chimed in, crawling up like a cat to hug summer from behind. "Let's tell her about how our big family came to be," The cat faunas suggested.  
  
Summer's face beamed at Kali with excitement as her tail quickly wagged. "That's a wonderful idea!" Summer exclaimed as she turned her head back to meat Ember's curious eyes. "Hun, did we ever tell you the story of how we made this family?"  
  
Ember gazed into summer's eyes with peaked curiosity. Just exactly how did it all start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! And welcome to Pollinating family! Sorry there wasn't much smut in this! I've been sitting on this draft for a while, and since I haven't been able to find the time to write the chapter in full and didn't want the draft to be automatically deleted (thus I would have to redo the mass amount of tags for this fic) I decided to write this quick prologue!
> 
> Edit: Quick note for those rereading the chapter and new readers. I've decided to make an interesting change and make Summer a wolf faunas! After pondering the future chapters of this story, I though making Summer a wolf faunas would help spice things up. Let me know if you guys like this idea and the image of Summer being a wolf faunas :).


	2. Dinner Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is where our tale truly starts! Prepare for a tale of erotic proportions ;)

A lone village within the continent of Anima named Higanbana was under attack by the creatures of grimm. Beowulfs, Ursa, and Nevermores were wreaking havoc with know huntsmen in sight as homes were destroyed and burned. As the villagers ran for their lives a lone women was on the ground with her leg trapped under wooden beams. A big Ursa was stood above the women, raising it's claw as it was about to tear her to pieces. However, before the Ursa could strike, a crimson blade cleaved through the beast and split it in half. The women looked on in amazement and relief as the grimm's remains disintegrated, and in it's place was a young Raven Branwen, the spitting image of her future daughter.  
  
Raven was wearing her usual combat outfit, her voluptuous I-cups and thick thighs and ass cheeks barely contained within her samurai garb. "Are you alright?" Raven asked as she sheathed her blade. The women nodded yes as Raven lifted up the wooden beams and shoved them aside, letting the women run to safety. Raven smirked as the women's voluptuous assets bounced as she ran. While Raven was staring, a Beowulf leapt right at her. Raven didn't even flinch, having no need to as a cat faunas tackled the grimm; digging her feline claws deep inside the beast's ribs. The cat faunas was a young Kali Bellabonna, wearing a kimono that exposed her legs and juicy thighs, as well as showing inner and normal cleavage for her massive E cups, and her voluptuous; immaculately shaped Bellabooty hugged the rear cloth in a way so the buns could be on full display.  
  
"Nice job kitten," Raven said as she smacked Kali's ass, the supple buns rippling from the strikes.  
  
"Thanks, same to you," Kali said as she gave Raven's breast a hard; yet playful smack.  
  
More Beowulfs appeared, about five or so crawling about a five foot distance from the skilled pair.  
  
"Like what you see boys?" Kali said as Raven and her both gave each other a side-hug while sticking out their hips and putting their hands on them, striking a sassy; sexy pose towards the grim. Their innermost breasts were pressed together while Kali's tail swung around in a taunting manner while she purred smugly at the grimm. One of the Beowulfs growled viciously and charged towards the girls on all fours. With a suggestive confidence Kali and Raven both held their embrace as they took one strut forward, and as soon as the growling grimm was in range, with synchronization of their innermost legs the girls performed a tit-jiggling kick up the Beowulf's jaw so hard it was decapitated. The rest of the pack stood in silence as the Beowulf's body did a full flip before crashing against the ground on it's stomach. As the main body began to disintegrate, the decapitated head that had flown to the sky came falling back down and landed directly between Raven's cleavage; making the massive mounds jiggle like a water bed as its head was facing towards its standing brothers.  
  
Raven gave a harsh smirk before pressing her boobs together to crush the beast's head into dust. This provoked the remaining four to charge towards their prey. Raven pulled her sheath's trigger and shot her sword at the front most grim square in the nose. The swords stayed suspended in midair as Raven and Kali both dashed forward at blinding bossom-bouncing speed, Raven retrieving her sword while using the momentum of her retrieval to cut the grimm with one slice while Kali slashed at the same time with her claws. Keeping the momentum Raven spun as Kali hopped of and flipped over a spinning slash by the samurai cutting two of the three grimm charging them in half. The final grimm managed to draw back and dodge the attack, but as soon as Kali landed on the ground she dashed forward and spun, striking the Beowulf's head with the side of her Bellabooty and obliterating said head into pieces and dust.   
  
Raven walked up and slightly rubbed her hand against the Bellabooty, Kali straightening her back as the two looked at eachother. "Alright, the huntsmen should be done with larger hordes now, let's look for survivors and-" Raven was quickly interrupted when the wall of one of the buildings a couple houses away burst open. A Beringal had burst through, and wasn't just any normal Beringal, it was twice the size of a normal one and was covered head-to-toe in an armored carapace. The beast beat on it's chest with a war cry before charging after the two girls. Raven and Kali readied their fighting stances, only for a bullet from behind to travel between their heads and meet its mark straight into the Beringal's eye. The gorilla grimm fell down and slid against the dirt, until skidding to a hault just before the girls, disintegrating into nothing.  
  
Raven and Kali turned around to see a young wolf-faunas girl with a white hooded cloak and a black décolletage blouse and corset which acted as boob-socks for her massive F-cup breasts wielding a ludicrously big high-power sniper rifle. The girl pulled back her hood to reveal silver eyes and black hair witch fades into crimson tips.  
  
"Are you girls okay?" Summer Rose asked with a concerned mien as she jogged over to the girls, her supple F-cups bouncing along with her voluptuous ass and thighs that her combat skirt failed to hide.  
  
"It was a peace of cake," Raven said as she and Kali strutted over to Summer, standing on either side of her.   
  
"Thanks for the save," Both girls said as they both smacked Summer's ass.  
  
"Y-You're welcome sis!" Summer said with an embarrassed; yet aroused blush as her tail wagged.  
  


* * *

During the next couple days, the girls; along with licensed huntsmen and huntresses, helped with repairing the village houses and other settlements as well as tending to the wounded. Luckily thanks to some of the huntsmen and even some aura using villagers having the right semblances for the job, the repairs and medical treatment were going faster than it normally would. One day after a hard days work, all the huntsmen and warriors who helped aid the village were called to the villages most famous saloons.  
  
"Alright, to all you huntsmen and huntresses that helped save our village, I give you a grand feast on the house!" The bar owner said as everyone in the bar cheered.  
  
Raven, Summer, and Kali were all sat next to each other in a round booth table in the corner of the bar. All of them were sweating from their hard work helping the town, their busts moving up and down from their heavy breaths.  
  
"Wow, it was especially hot today," Summer said as she removed her white cloak and set it on her lap. Summer still felt hot and her mounds feeling especially tight in her blouse, so she undid the strings of her blouse front and back, letting it slide down; revealing her her overbust corset-clad breasts.  
  
"Yeah and even hotter chicks," Raven said with a sly smirk.  
  
Summer giggled at her sister's corny play on words. "Really sis? Who exactly caught your e-" Summer's words abruptly halted as her eyes found Raven's chest, which was currently had cleavage of the entire inner sides of the voluptuous I-cups as Raven undid her samurai robe. Summer blushed like a tomato and with embarrassed shock, quickly her head turned to Kali, whom to Summer's misfortune was also undoing her kimono and exposing her bountiful cleavage in the same way as Raven was. In a last ditch effort Summer picked up and hid her face behind the food menu.  
  
 _"W-W-What on remnant are they doing!?"_ Summer thought to herself in flustered shock, her tail shamelessly wagging in arousal. _"W-W-We're in public... but it is really hot, and I did take off my blouse-so maybe it's only fair that they-"_ Summer's train of thought halted as her eyes peaked over the menu, only to immediately hide under the menu again when she noticed that some people were staring at their table.  
  
 _"People are staring at us! Oh no..."_ Summer peaked over her menu again to see exactly who was staring at them. She saw that some people looked surprise and uncomfortable, but they seemed to keep to themselves and payed no mind. Others however, seemed to enjoy the view; admiring their sexy figures. _"Alright, they don't seem mad, they actually seem to be enjoying the view. Can't say I blame them, I mean Raven and Kali are very beautiful. Their voluptuous breasts, their thighs and legs, their confident aura, and the way their sweat makes it all shine. Wow they are sexy-AH!"_ Summer once again hid behind her menu, blushing with shame. _"What am I thinking, these are my sisters! I can't think of them like that, even if they are attractive!"  
  
_ Summer continued to hibernate behind the menu, keeping the attractiveness of her sisters out of mind as she pondered what delicious meal she should order. As she scanned the contents, she noticed a juicy signature steak that made her salivate. As Summer scrutinized the steak and the sides that came with it, she suddenly felt two soft objects press against both sides of her body.  
  
"What are you having summer?" Raven asked; looking at Summer's menu as her massive mounds pressed against Summer's right bicep.  
  
"That fish looks scrumptious," Kali said with smirk as she licked her lips; also looking at Summers menu as her own big bossoms pressing against Summer's left bicep.  
  
Summer blushed as both her sisters pressed and leaned against her, their ginormous jugs pushing both her pair of milk bags and pressing her biceps and arms against said pair of milk bags. Now it was unavoidable, her eyes darted down; unable to look away from the supple; sweaty; glistening jugs pressing against her body. The silver-eyed girl couldn't fathom why her sisters weren't looking at their own menus, or why the were leaning against her like she was a pimp, but before she could ask any questions, she was gonna have to answer the one given to her before her flustered state becomes any more obvious than it already was.  
  
"St-St-Steak! I know it's a bit typical but it just looks so juicy. I wonder how it's made here," Summer said, having fought against every instinct to accidentally say boobs. She could feel her panties training as they tried to contain her growing bulge. Summer and her sisters had always been close, but in recent months they had almost grown "extra" close.  
  
"Hello! My name is Hana and I will be your waitress for today! Are you girls ready to order?"  
  
"Oh! Yes!" Summer said; flustered as she abruptly planted her menu back on the table. On the other side of the table stood a cute, well endowed waitress with black hair and brown eyes who seemed to be the same age as them. The waitress had a very cute smile that didn't seem to register that there were three gorgeous beauties were showing off a great amount of skin before her. "I'll be having the Higanbana special steak with a side of salad!" Summer said as she continued to try and fail to keep her composure.  
  
"I'll be having the sweet salmon," Kali answered as her mouth watered at the mere image of the tasty fish.  
  
"I'll have the steak as well," Raven said as her eye scanned the waitress' body, moving up and down her entire hourglass figure from the thick thighs to her voluptuous H-cups.  
  
"Alrighty then, will you be having drinks with that?" Hana asked; Summer noticing that the waitress seemed to also have her eyes on Raven's body.  
  
Raven gave a slight snicker before answering. "I'll have whatever you got bottom shelf," Raven said with a mischievous smirk.  
  
Summer's eyes briefly widened before she turned her head to Raven and gave the red-eyed girl's chest a lightning quick backhand slap. "Raven! We aren't even close to old enough!" Summer said with a scolding tone as Raven laughed.  
  
"I'm joking! I'm joking!" Raven said to Summer before looking back at the waitress. "We'll have milk." Raven said with a flirty wink as she briefly massaged her breasts.  
  
Hana wrote down the girls' orders with an amused smile and slight giggle as she left the table.  
  
"Umm... actually I kind of wanted water..." Summer said.  
  
"Water? Why have that over delicious; flavorful milk," Kali said as her tail swayed.  
  
"I second that," Raven said as she pressed her breast further against Summer's arm.  
  
Summer's eyes moved between Kali's feline features and Ravens bountiful bossoms. _"Yeah, there totally isn't any bias going on here..."_  
  
As the girls waited for their drinks, the sisters conversed with one another.   
  
After a couple minutes of waiting, the waitress came back with large glasses of milk for each of them. "Here's your milk, a specialty from yours truly," Hana said with a wink, her breasts bouncing with each movement she made as she bent down and set the cups on the table's coasters.  
  
"Specialty? What do you mean by that?" A confused Summer asked as Hana giggled in response.

"That's a bar secret," Hana said with a cute wink before walking away, her assets and flirtatiousness causing Summer's struggle to contain her erection just a little bit harder.  
  
The girls took a sip of the milk, and instantly the three of them were consumed by the quality of the beverage.  
  
 _"Oh my! This milk tastes amazing!"_ Summer though to herself as took a long; happy sip on the straw. _"Wow, I haven't had milk this good since... wait a second,"_ Summer's eyes brimmed with a realization as she turned her head to see Raven holding the cup of milk between her bossoms as she sipped the milk dry. _"Wait! I this breast milk!?"_ Summer asked in her mind as her bulge grew. The crimsonette thought there could be no way, was this the waitresses breast milk? Summer's face grew as crimson as the tips of her hair as she pondered why they were given breast milk.  
  
"Summer? Is something wrong?" Kali asked as she almost finished drinking her milk.  
  
"N-Nope!" Summer said, noticing how Kali and Raven didn't seem to notice that the origins of the milk. To not change the mood Summer continued to drink the milk, despite the awkwardness of the situation, she couldn't deny that it was delicious. After drinking the natural milk, Summer gave a satisfied sigh as she her enjoyment made her forget about the milk's origin.   
  
"Ah! That milk really was special, I already want seconds," Summer said. After some more thought, if nobody else knew it was breast milk, that it was perfectly fine, right?  
  
"Oh, you really want seconds?" Raven asked with a lustful smile.  
  
"We finished our drinks pretty fast despite the large glasses, it'll be a while until our waitress comes back." Kali mentioned with a mischievous smile similar to her sister's as her tail wagged.  
  
"Oh, well that's fine, we could just wait for another waitress to pass by," Summer said, though as she looked around, it seemed that all the other waitresses were either hard to find or were very busy.  
  
"Or instead, we can down some of our own brand?" Raven said as she pulled her robe to expose her right breast.  
  
Summer's eyes widened at the proposal as her blush grew brighter. "Raven are you crazy!?" Summer asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"What's so crazy about it? It's know different than the milk we just drank, isn't it?" Kali said as she pulled her robe to expose her left breast.  
  
"T-That's different! It was normal milk from a glass!" Summer declared, Raven and Kali giggling in response.  
  
"Normal milk? You don't actually believe that do you sis?" Raven asked with a smug smile as she caressed Summer's thigh and leg.  
  
"W-Wait? You girls knew?" Summer asked with an innocent mien.  
  
"Of course we knew, you think a kitten like me doesn't know my milk?" Kali said with a smug giggle as she also caressed Summer's thigh and leg.  
  
"You know we used to do this all the time," Raven mentioned.  
  
"B-But that was when we couldn't afford beverages," Summer said shyly.  
  
"So? It wasn't a problem then, what's wrong with having a little fun now?" Raven said as she and Kali slid there hands up Summer's body, high enough to star caressing her arms. The lustful girls put each of the silver-eyed girl's hands on their innermost breasts. Summer can see the hardened nipples right before her, needing for a mouth to bite and suck on. The crimsonette was hesitant, but deep down, she really wanted to satiate her thirst, and the prospect of drawing delicious milk from the voluptuous; supple breasts gave her an excitement that she wouldn't dare admit. Entertaining her desires, Summer gave the two nipples before her quick licks, making her sisters elicit quiet moans. Summer's licks grew longer as she massaged both Kali and Raven's breasts, squeezing the two mounds together.  
  
It was then that Summer squeezed their tits a bit too hard, and milks squirted on her face. Tasting the milk on her mouth, and licking her lips, Summer slightly opened said lips and inserted both nipples into her mouth. Raven and Kali moaned as their sister sucked on their nipples, drinking both of their milk. Summer held the mounds she drank from like a baby when holding a formula bottle, sucking harder and harder to satisfy her thirst.  
  
Kali and Summer moaned as they groped their own free breasts, pinching their nipples to elicit more pleasure. Despite their best to keep silent, they seemed to turn some head to their provocative positions, though they didn't mind the attention.  
  
Kali and Raven leaned closer to each other, their lips a mere centimeter apart. "We seem to be attracting attention, we should probably keep the noise down?" Kali proposed with a smug, cat-like mien.  
  
"I agree, wouldn't want to disturb the customers," Raven said with a lustful smirk as she and Kali locked lips. Both girls kissed and made out messily as Summer's vision was obscured by the massive mounds she was drinking out of, none the wiser to the risky fun her sisters were having.  
  
The two sisters made out, switching between their lips being locked to their tongues dancing in the open, any patrons noticing the girls being able to see the saliva oozing from their mouths. Kali and Raven moaned into each other's mouths as they roughly grabbed each other's ass cheeks, Kali's claws digging into Raven's supple bun while Raven played around with the voluptuous Bellabooty.  
  
All three sisters felt their cocks straining against their panties, their bulges growing. Raven and Kali seized their makeout session once Summer had fulfilled her thirst, letting go of her sisters' breasts.  
  
"So, how was our milk?" Kali asked as Summer couldn't help but blush.  
  
"I-It was great, both of your flavors together tasted even better than the waitress'" Summer said, blushing as she admitted these things to her sisters.  
  
"Better than the waitress? I'm flattered," Raven said with a thirsty smirk that made her sister's blush more intense.  
  
"I must say, I'm feeling extra thirsty myself," Kali said as her tail swung side to side.   
  
"Same here, I could definitely go for more milk," Raven said as Kalie and her leaned further against Summer, and gave the blushing girl a synchronized smooth on her cheeks.  
  
"Summer our tits are so sore," Raven whispered in Summer's earas she massaged one of Summer's voluptuous; supple corset-clad mounds.  
  
"I'm not sure our nipples could handle anymore suction," Kali whispered in her sister's ear as well, while her clawed hands massaged Summer's other mound. Summer moaned, her erection not being able to handle her sisters' erotic whispers. "Surely your breast can help satiate our thirst."  
  
"If that's okay with you, are you sis?" Raven asked with another erotic whisper.  
  
"O-Of course, it's only fair I suppose," Summer said with hot breaths. Kali and Raven began to kiss her cheeks, and continued to kiss as they moved down to her neck while undoing her corset. Once Summer's tits had spilled out with a bounce, the sister's kisses traveled down to the chest until the finally reached the nipples. The sisters looked up at a pair of hot-and-bothered silver eyes, and those silver eyes looked back at the two girls licking her nipples. Summer felt two pairs of large breasts push up her own pair and press against her ribs, the girl tried to hold back her moans as her nipples were licked like popsicles. "Hey, stop fooling ar-AH!" Summer moaned as her sisters finally started sucking the milk out of her tits.  
  
The silver eyed girl covered her mouth with her hands in order to silence her moans. She felt her sisters' hands slide under her ass and squeeze her supple buns. Looking forward, Summer quickly propped up the menus at the table like blinders once she noticed people either staring or enjoying the view. As Summer felt her panties straining, she subconsciously hugged Raven and Kali's heads closer against her breast as she massaged their heads. Kali purred against Summer's tits as her ears were scratched, and Raven elicited her own moans as her hair was caressed.   
  
As Summer caressed their heads, Kali and Raven caressed Summer's legs with their free hands. Summer melted at the feeling of their soft hands moving up to her thighs, her inner thighs, and sneaking their way up to her crotch. The sister's hands then slowly slid onto Summer's panties, and cupped her testicles, lightly massaging it as Summer moaned from the touch.  
  
Her breast, her testicles, Summer fully succumbed to the pleasurable feelings she was given. But as ecstasy grew, Summer's eyes widened when she her a tearing sound come from her panties. "I-I'm gonna-" as soon as her sisters let go of her nipples with a pop, the silver eyed futa pushed her sisters aside and quickly grabbed her cock that had just torn through her panties. Member was massive, just as long as a person and extremely girth, Summer had pushed her cock down and felt it press against the table cloth on the other side of their table.  
  
 _"T-That was close!"_ Summer thought as she had kept her cock from standing upward and flipping over the entire table. If Summer were to scoot forward even a little, than her cock would push over and everyone in the restaurant would see her futa cock.  
  
"Oh my, we excited you that much?" Kali cooed as her face got closer to Summer's, and both their exposed breasts pressed against each other.  
  
"Glad we gave you a good time," Raven smirked as she got close to Summer's face the same as Kali.  
  
Summer blushed a bright pink at her sisters' flirting. "W-What should I do?" Summer asked as her throbbing cock was pushing against the table cloth.  
  
"Can you not control your length?" Kali asked with a curious look.

"I-I never learned how," Summer confirmed. Every time this happened, she'd just find a private place to relieve herself. "You girls no how?" Summer asked. Futa controlling their length required "experience" in certain activities, did they have to relieve themselves as much as she did?  
  
"Of course, but it takes some practice," Raven said, smirking after she turned her head to a waitress approaching the table. "Maybe some food will help you relax?" Raven said as Hana arrived with the girls' meals.  
  
"How am I gonna-"  
  
"Don't worry," Raven interrupted as their meals were set on the table. "Let your big sisters help you out."  
  
Raven and Kali began to cut up the steak, before picking the pieces of up with their forks, and bring them up to Summer's mouth. "Open wide," They said in unison as they began to feed Summer, thinking about how cute she looked when she the forks went in and out of her mouth.  
  
Summer blushed as she was being pampered, the way her sisters looked so seductive and alluring.   
  
"Try calming yourself, think about how tasty this steak is," Kali said as she fed Summer a piece of steak.  
  
"The juices, the flavor," Raven said as she fed a piece to Summer.  
  
Summer couldn't help but really melt into the juicy, premium flavor of the steak. But no matter how much she loved that steak, she continued to notice how erotic her sisters spoke, their breasts pressing against her body every time they leaned in to feed her, it was making her erection hurt even more.  
  
"So, how do you feel?" Raven asked as she fed Summer the last piece.

After swallowing the delicious steak, Summer violently shook her head. "I-It didn't work! I can't..."

"Aw, are we too hot for you?" Raven teased as she pushed up her breast against Summer.  
  
"D-Don't say that! We're sisters!" Summer said with an embarrassed mien.  
  
"Exactly," Kali said as she pushed her breast against her sister. "We're just having some sisterly fun."  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't be so embarrassed," Raven said with a seductive smile as she cupped Summer's chin. "This is completely normal for us futanari, we get so excited when we're near those we find attractive. Even if they are our kin," Raven said as her hand slowly slid off Summer's chin, ending the motion with her finger tips. Raven placed the same hand on her own voluptuous; supple I-cups, sliding the hand down to her crotch, and slowly pulled down her panties. Summer blushed as Raven's cock erected out, coating in pre-cum that gave it an erotic glow. Raven controlled the length of the cock to not be too long, but despite that ability she shamelessly let stand against their breast as the tip had reached at level with Summer's eyes. "See? You've been giving us that same excitement," Raven moaned as her cock rubbed between her and Summer's innermost; pressed tits.  
  
"U-Us?" Summer asked as she felt a large member erect between her other tit which was pressed against one of Kali's mounds. Summer turned to see Kali has also whipped out her cock the same way Raven did.  
  
"B-But...We're family... We're in public..."  
  
"We're in love," Raven said as she and Kali rubbed their cocks against Summer's and their tits.  
  
"You've felt it too, haven't you?" Kali asked with a sensual moan as the tip of her and Raven's members rubbed against Summer's soft cheeks, painting them with precum. "The tension that's been building up these past months?"  
  
The horny sisters rubbed their cocks down to Summer's chin, to her neck, and spent some time moving around her big bossoms.  
  
"You're tail's been wagging whenever you take peaks at us... you're tail has been wagging all day..." Raven moaned as her and Kali's cock slid down from Summer's breast, to her stomach, and then her crotch. The two girls rubbed their dicks against Summer's, finally letting them erect fully as the shafts were placed parallel with Summer's.  
  
"Ah! S-Sis.." Summer moaned as Kali wrapped their girthy; throbbing cocks together with her tail, squeezing them hard as she gave them a stimulating tail job.  
  
"Ah! Oh, this hits the spot," Kali purred moaned, as her tail was stimulated, along with her cock grinding against her sisters' fat members.  
  
"Kali, your tail is amazing," Raven moaned as she felt the soft tail hug her cock tightly against her sisters'. She felt her body getting hotter, reveling in the intimacy she was having with Summer and Kali.  
  
Raven and Kali both looked each other in the eyes, leaning forward to make out as their massive bossoms pressed together. The lovers moans were dampened by their locked lips as their tongues battled for dominance.  
  
 _"T-They're kissing!"_ Summer thought as she blushed and was left to stare; turned on by the clash of mounds and mouths. Summer felt her sisters' hands place themselves atop hers, guiding her hands to stroke the three bound cocks. Kali and Raven's remaining hands were held together, finger crossing between each other as the lovers held tight. Summer saw there hand holding, seeing that this was more than just a display of lust, this was something more. Summer pulled out her right hand, and placed it upon Raven and Kali's intertwined hands. The lovers broke the kiss, looking at the third hand with intrigue. Raven and Kali gave their shy sister small, love-stricken smiles as they leaned against her. Summer blushed, her tail wagging and her ears drooping down from embarrassment at how sensually and erotic her sisters leaned against her.  
  
Raven cupped Summer's cheek, both girls staring deeply into each other's eyes. _"Our mouths... they're so close..."_ Summer thought, as their heads seemed to remain still; their small breaths lightly hitting the other's lips. Raven didn't dare to close the distance, awaiting her sister to muster up the resolve to make her choice. Summer's head slowly back away, but before Raven could give a disappointed mien, Summer suddenly closed the distance and smashed her lips against her own. With wolf-like hunger Summer's tongue greedily explored the inside of Raven's mouth, the momentarily taken aback girl regaining composure as her tongue joined the dance. Raven's more experienced tongue very clearly over powered Summers, but as the crimsonette's moaned turned into whines, Raven held back for a more equal dance. Hidden in their little corner of the restaurant, most people didn't notice, and those who did either looked away or enjoyed the show.  
  
While Raven and Summer made out, Kali proceeded to eat her fish, moaning with each bite form both the taste and her stimulating cock. As Kali finished, she then turned to Raven and saw just the thing to help wash the food down. Kali leaned into her sister's neck, and bit on it with her feline fangs. Kali's bites descended to Raven's collar bone, to her breasts, until finally latching on to her hardened nipples, Raven moaning even more as her nipples were nibbled and sucked on by sharp fangs. Kali let go of Raven's nipple with a pop, as she moved her head to kiss Raven's cheek.  
  
"Hey now, don't hog her all for yourself," Kali purred, Raven and Summer broke their kiss with strings of saliva connecting their mouths together.  
  
"Sorry, I can't help it, she's just too cute," Raven moaned; making Summer flustered. Kali now lightly cupped Summer's cheek with her feline claws, pulling her sister in for a soft kiss.  
  
"O-Oh my... you girls are bold," Raven turned to see Hana having returned with her small order book pressed against her breasts, flustered and clearly turned on with a massive tent in her waitress uniform.  
  
"I hope that isn't a problem," Raven said with a seductive smirk.  
  
"Not for me, as long as the customers aren't complaining, I'll leave you girls be," Hana said as she lightly bit her finger.  
  
"You know, I can help with that if you want?" Raven said as her eyes pointed towards Hana's crotch.  
  
Hana blushed as she sat down and scooted next to Raven. Immediately the waitress whipped out her girthy, throbbing cock. "Thankyou," Hana smiled as she managed to keep her erection short enough to not be taller than the table.  
  
"Anytime," Raven said with a wink as she began to give Hana a nice handjob. The waitress tried her best to hold back her moans as Raven's soft hands stroked the girthy member.  
  
"W-Wow... your really good with your hands," Hana moaned as she couldn't help but cup her own large mounds.  
  
"You know, my hands are pretty full," Raven said as she cupped Hana's hefty testicles with her other hand, massaging the balls in her palms. "Think you can feed a hungry gal?" Raven asked as she made Hana moan.  
  
Hana saw that Raven hadn't eaten her order yet, and was more than willing to feed the gorgeous girl. The waitress fed Raven pieces of steak, the samurai moaning at the great flavor mixed with her pleasured euphoria. "Mmm... sooo good... want a taste?" Raven asked Hana with her mouth full.  
  
"Sure, It's been a while since I-" Before Hana could finish her moaned sentence, Raven locked lips with the waitress. Hana was surprised as Raven transferred the chewed steak to her mouth like a bird being fed by their mother, but she quickly let herself melt into the kiss and juicy flavor of the steak. Once Hana swallowed, the kiss broke with saliva connecting their mouths. Hana continued to feed Raven, and sometimes Hana would be fed steak via a passionate kiss.  
  
Finally the last piece of steak was taken, and Raven decided to feed it to Hana once again. Raven broke the kiss, Hana moaning as she felt herself approaching the end. "You know, I'm good with my hands, but..." Raven stopped stroking Hana's cock, trying to resist her moans as she cupped her massive; voluptuous I-cups. "If you let you're cock grow bigger, I can give you a **really** good time."  
  
Hana took Raven's offer, letting her thick cock erect up and stop between Raven's supple mounds. The waitress moaned as the crimson eyed girl rubbed her tits up and down, giving Hana the best tit-job she'd ever had. Raven used her tits to stroke Hana's cocks, switching between different patterns never let the cock get too comfortable. As Hana was pleasured, she covered her mouth with both her hands to muffle her moans. Raven however, didn't muffle her moans, only trying as much as she could with pure resistance, otherwise shamelessly eliciting erotic sounds with full disregard to whom may be paying attention.  
  
"Mmm!Mmm!MMMMmmmm!" Hana moaned as she finally climaxed. Raven hugged the cock with her tits, making sure all the seed was unloaded within the mound's embrace. Loads of semen was filled between and onto Raven's tits, until finally after one stray squirt hit Raven's cheek, Hana's cock softened and calmed down.  
  
"My, you were extra excited weren't you?" Raven exclaimed as she licked her lips; surprised by how much semen her tits were holding up. Raven crossed her arms and hugged herself tight, little drops and strings of seed dropped and tricked down from under her tits.  
  
"Y-Yes, those breasts were unlike anything that has hugged my cock," Hana said as she fixed her garments.   
  
"Thanks, I'm glad I've used these puppies well," Raven said as she slightly jiggled her tits. "Wanna take them for a spin?"  
  
Hana felt her panties get wetter as she took up Raven's offer. Hana placed her hands on the massive mounds, Raven moaning as her chest was groped and massaged. Hana leaned forward, giving Raven's left nipple a few licks before proceeding to suck on it. Raven felt her cock strain as her tits were getting sucked, and all the batter contained between her tits jiggled about. Hana sucked hard on the hard nipple; savoring the taste of Raven's milk.  
  
Hana let go of Raven's milk with a satisfied moan. "This milk... It's the best I've ever tasted!" Hana said, before sucking on Raven's right tit. Once Hana was satisfied, she switched from sucking Raven's nipples to shoving her face right between Raven's cum containing breasts. The waitress continued to squeeze Raven's tits, making milk shoot out with each grope as she consumed her own seed. Hana pulled her head out of Raven's cleavage, and looked her client right in the eyes as she opened her mouth; showing off the large amount of cum that occupied her entire mouth. Raven licked her lips before said lips were locked by Hana's, transferring the creamy seed over to Raven's mouth. Hana continued the process of consuming cum from Raven's cleavage and mouth feeding it to her.  
  
"You taste great," Raven said as Hana subtly motorboated her bossoms.  
  
"Thank you," Hana replied with a mouth full of seed; kissing Raven once again. And finally after one last mouth full of cum, Raven swallowed the hot spunk before breaking another kiss, saliva and cum strings connecting their lips. Before Hana stood up to leave, Raven pulled the waitress close and moaned something in her ear.  
  
"Alright, I'll make sure to get that ready," Hana said with a smile, sexily strutting away from the table.  
  
Raven enjoyed the view of Hana's ass before turning back to see how her sisters were doing. Summer and Kali seemed to have deeply melted into their make out session, their lips were locked with an almost primal hunger as Summer deeply groped and squeezed Kali's supple Bellabooty with both her claws, also having trapped some of Kali's tail under her hands. Raven leaned against Summer, moaning before she began to nibble on the crimsonette's wolf ear. Summer moaned louder into Kali's mouth, she moaned a couple more times until she finally broke the kiss.  
  
"Ah! S-Sis!" Summer moaned as she winced erotically from Raven's nibbling. Summer made another cute yelp as Kali began to nibble on her other wolf ear. "I-I feel like... I feel like I should have already came," Summer moaned out, she never had to masturbate this long to get release, and this was the best her cock had ever felt in her life.  
  
"Sorry, that must be me," Kali moaned as she and Raven grinded against Summer. "This just feels to good, I have to tighten my tail as hard as I can!"  
  
"You should keep at it, don't stop until I say so," Raven moaned with a confidant wink. Raven leaned over and nibbled on Kali's ear, making the feline faunas purr and make her tail squeeze extra tight, trying to go beyond the maximum effort that all the other stimulus from Summer and her own tail had already given her. The cat faunas arched her back; her tits bounced up from the sudden stretch. Summer, seeing the voluptuous; supple mounds before her, bit on Kali's nipples with her fangs and sucked on the feline's milk.  
  
As Raven momentarily ceased her nibbling of Kali's ear, but continued to satisfy her sister with satisfying scratches behind the cat ears. With her other hand, Raven took Summer's hand, and placed them under her testicles and snatch. Raven moved Summer's hands back and forth, getting her into the motion of fingering her pussy. Raven moaned as Summer's digits thrusted back and forth inside her pussy while the lower part of her palm massaged Raven's testicles. Raven proceeded to repeat the same process with Summer's other hand, and helping Summer finger Kali's vagina and massage her testicles. After that Raven then made sure to press her right breast against Summer's face and Kali's left breast so she could suck on it at the same time as she did Kali's tit. Raven moaned as she felt her nipples be suck while she was being fingered. Taking the next step for Kali, Raven returned to nibbling on her sister's ear while she anally fingered the Bellabooty. Kali was now purring as much as she could with all her holes being teased, stroked, and stimulated. Kali proceeded to return the favor to her sister, fingering Raven's ass.  
  
After another intimate minute of muffled moans and erotic purrs, Raven stopped nibbling on Kali's cat ear. Both girls stared at each other for a moment before locking lips, moaning and purring into each other's mouths. They took their digits out of their assholes, and held the other's hands; fingers interlocked. Their tongues danced and battled for control, both were close but Raven had the edge. The both seized their kissing to catch their breath, as they moaned Raven pulled both their hands down under Summer's balls and against her snatch. Summer moaned and bit down harder on her sisters' breasts as they began to both finger her snatch at once.  
  
Summer let herself moan as hard as she could thanks to the muffling of her sisters' supple breast, but suddenly, that security was pulled away from her; milk squirted no her face and dripped down her lip and chin. Summer tried to hold back her moans, but that proved to be a challenge as both her sisters once again began to nibble on her fluffy wolf ears.  
  
"S-Sis! Everyone's gonna-AH!" Summer moaned, despite her pleas, many of the restaurants patrons have noticed what was going on in the corner of the restaurant. Not enough to file a noise complaint, but there was enough for people to see.  
  
"Alright! You birthday girls ready?" Raven and Kali stopped nibbling on their moaning sister, all three of them looked forward to see multiple gorgeous; well-endowed waitress having approached their table with a cake. Specifically, a fudge volcano cake filled with melted chocolate and surrounded by strawberry topped balls of ice-cream. Summer's eyes widened, she had forgotten it was her birthday. It was all three of the triplet's birthdays.  
  
The curvaceous waitresses began to clap and sing happy birthday, and as they did so Raven and Kali fingered Summer's vagina and stroked their tail bound cocks with great speed. Summer did the same as she fingered her sisters, and the beautiful ladies before them increased their already extreme arousal. Summer could feel it, that same strain on her balls and heat inside her privates that had been burning ever since the loving had started, that feeling like she should have already came a thousand times already.  
  
"Happy-Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday to yooouuuuuu!!!"  
  
"Kali!" Raven moaned out, the cat faunas finally loosening her tail's tight grip on all three cocks.  
  
All three of the sisters moaned at the top of their lungs as they climaxed, but instead of the restaurant floors being flooded with semen, Raven had used her portal semblance to make the creamy; fizzy baby batter erupt from the volcano cake. The sisters and the waitresses were all covered in spunk.  
  
The release felt amazing, letting out the constant stream of batter as the girls' euphoria peaked, as well as their pussies climaxing their essence, and their breasts' milk spraying just as wildly.  
  
Finally, Summer sat still as the eruption finally died down after minutes of spraying. The girls were covered in spunk, the table, the booth, the food, the now turned on waitresses, and even the ceiling. Summer was left with a pleasured, yet still shy mien as Raven and Kali cut the cum covered fudge cake, and fed them to her.  
  
The combined spunk of the three girls created a delectable flavor that she would never forget.


End file.
